DW Tape 42
Tape ; Name *DW Tape 42 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992-12 ; Comments *One in a series of edited John Peel Show Tapes uploaded by Youtube user Dweemis. Edited tracks, with some Peel outros. *Unusually there are three files for Tape 42. The usual side a and side b format, and a third file which seems to be a "best of best of" Tracklisting *'File 1' *Where’s The Beach?: Oasis (Peel Session)'' 04 December 1992 *Aphex Twin: Illumineph (session) 05 December 1992 *Oscar Ford: Race Between A Ford And A Chevrolet (v/a album - Songs Of War & History) Library Of Congress LBC 10 05 December 1992 *Orca: 'Sonar (Compilation CD-Fantazia - The First Taste...)' (Fantazia) 05 December 1992 *70 Gwen Party: 'Versus The Cartel (7"-Knee Deep In Evil)' (Snape) 05 December 1992 *Lung: Mother (Makes Me Feel Like A Man) (7"-Psychopornodelia)' (Scratch) 05 December 1992 *Ciccone Youth: 'Addicted To Love (CD-The Whitey Album)' (Geffen) 05 December 1992 *Huggy Bear: Hop Scorch (session) 11 December 1992 *Tse Tse Fly: Tadpole Part 1 (album - Duckweed Smuggled Home) Ablution (now available on CD - Tse Tse Fly) Pehr PEHR 004 11 December 1992 *Facepuller: Dayshift (CD - Cranial Expansion Device) Temple North SA 92086 11 December 1992 *Fun-Da-Mental: Wrath Of The Black Man (session) 11 December 1992 *Paradise Organisation: Prayer Tower (12") Cowboy RODEO 13 11 December 1992 *Huggy Bear: Teen Tightens (session) 11 December 1992 *Calvin Party: Calvin Party: Mass (7") Probe Plus PP 29 11 December 1992 *'File 2''' *Where’s The Beach?: Oasis (Peel Session)'' 04 December 1992 *Aphex Twin: Illumineph (session) 05 December 1992 *Oscar Ford: Race Between A Ford And A Chevrolet (v/a album - Songs Of War & History) Library Of Congress LBC 10 05 December 1992 *Junior Delgado: 'Away With Your Fussing And Fighting (Vocal Cut) (Compilation LP-Augustus Pablo Presents Rockers International 2)' (Greensleeves) 05 December 1992 *Senseless Things: 'Homophobic Asshole (7")' (Epic) 05 December 1992 *Kitchens Of Distinction: 'Mad As Snow' (Peel Session) 05 December 1992 *Orca: 'Sonar (Compilation CD-Fantazia - The First Taste...)' (Fantazia) 05 December 1992 *70 Gwen Party: 'Versus The Cartel (7"-Knee Deep In Evil)' (Snape) 05 December 1992 *Lung: Mother (Makes Me Feel Like A Man) (7"-Psychopornodelia)' (Scratch) 05 December 1992 *Ciccone Youth: 'Addicted To Love (CD-The Whitey Album)' (Geffen) 05 December 1992 *Aphex Twin: 'Quintute' (Peel Session) 05 December 1992' ' *'File 3''' *Aphex Twin: 'Blue Calx' (Peel Session) 05 December 1992 *Augustus Pablo: '555 Crown Street (Melodica Mix) (Compilation LP-Augustus Pablo Presents Rockers International 2)' (Greensleeves) 05 December 1992 *Cocteau Twins: Frosty The Snowman (compilation album - Volume Five) Volume V5CD 11 December 1992 *Hardfloor: Acperience II (12") Moonshine M 55307-1 11 December 1992 *Half Pint: Greetings (12") Power House PHT 12 11 December 1992 *Huggy Bear: Hop Scorch (session) 11 December 1992 *Tse Tse Fly: Tadpole Part 1 (album - Duckweed Smuggled Home) Ablution (now available on CD - Tse Tse Fly) Pehr PEHR 004 11 December 1992 *Gruesome Twosome: I'm The Light (12") Crammed Discs 12 cram 81 11 December 1992 *Facepuller: Dayshift (CD - Cranial Expansion Device) Temple North SA 92086 11 December 1992 *Fun-Da-Mental: Wrath Of The Black Man (session) 11 December 1992 *Huggy Bear: Teen Tightens (session) 11 December 1992 *Calvin Party: Mass (7") Probe Plus PP 29 11 December 1992 File ;Name *1) John Peel tape no.42 *2) John Peel no.42 side a.mp3 *3) Peel tape no.42 side b.mp3 *currently (2018/02/03) blocked by WMG (Warner Music Group) ;Length *1) 47:25 *2) 46:30 *3) 44:10 ;Other *Many thanks to Dweemis ;Available * Youtube Category:Dweemis Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1992 Category:Mixtape